


Dangerous And Moving  - Epilogue

by Hemosnixuality



Series: Happiness Begins [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemosnixuality/pseuds/Hemosnixuality
Summary: A look at the life of Kassandra and Kyra three years after the final moments of Dangerous And Moving.
Relationships: Alexios/OC Phaedra, Kassandra/Kyra (Assassin's Creed)
Series: Happiness Begins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800463
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	Dangerous And Moving  - Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> I know the original story has been finished for over a year now and that I've since moved on to other works, but I never quite wrapped their journey up like I should have. It took me writing my sequel to ITYS to realize that I had not offered much in the way of closure for DAM and that it needed to be addressed. I had always had an end goal for the both them, but I never bothered to explore it and that was something I should have done. So that's what this is, an ode to the journey of Kassandra and Kyra and what the future hold for them.
> 
> It is better late than never so I hope you all will enjoy this much deserved addition to a beautiful love story...
> 
> Edit: Not that it was ever going to be called out, but I _did_ take some liberties with the level of realism in this story because 1) women were _literally_ treated like garbage and 2) Kassandra fights mythical creatures so what I'm implicating is fair game.

(Three years later)

"Will you hurry up already? If I miss this, Phaedra will kill me and the both of you right after!" Alexios shouts from outside their window, prompting the two of them to race out of bed. 

They had just settled down after a long day of work (and even more play) and they were in bed before the light faded into the evening. There had been some tasks around the house that Kyra needed tackled so the two of them had at it. It isn't to say they were _that_ productive, but physical labor was physical labor and they both were beat.

"Just go!" Kassandra shouts back as she hops around trying to get her clothes on. "We will be right behind you!"

This was a big day for all of them as Phaedra and Alexios were expecting the birth of their first child together, her new niece or nephew. Their union had been a bit of a surprise to Kassandra as they appeared to be oil and water, but when she saw the both of them together she understood.

"Kassandra, quit daydreaming or we're going to miss it!" Kyra nudges her gently with her hip and Kassandra almost considers taking advantage of her completely nude lover right then and there... but Alexios was right, Phaedra would kill her if she wasn't there for the birth.

"Why daydream when you're right in front of me?" Kassandra moves towards her and they share the briefest of kisses before Kyra grips her chin and pulls back just a bit.

"I adore you, but we do not have time for what your words do to me." Kyra gives her chin a small shake and Kassandra but can't help but to laugh at how cute she is. "Now," Kyra places a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away completely, "get ready."

"I love you." Kassandra smiles as she takes in the woman before her, still as magnificent as the moment they met. 

Their journey may not have been easy, but it was theirs and she wouldn't change it. To have Kyra beside her day and night was better than anything she could've ever dreamed and she looked forward to their every moment together. Even after all this time, it was Kyra that made her heart race and it was her smile that warmed her heart. She was everything she never deserved, but she thanks the gods daily for making an exception because Kyra was just _everything_.

"I love you too." Kyra smiles back at her and Kassandra can feel its power radiating throughout her body. "Can you tie this for me? I can't seem to get it to stay."

Kassandra steps up behind her, taking the fabric of Kyra's chiton into her hands so she can tie it together. "I thought you were going to get a new one? One that hasn't been ripped for ages."

"I haven't had the time." Kyra waves the suggestion off as Kassandra finishes the knot. "I've been far too busy with the new construction to go shopping for something so unessential."

"You know there's such a thing as time off, right?"

"You try running these islands and tell me you're not utterly afraid of what could happen with people being unsupervised."

"Fair point." Kassandra brushes her hands together to look over her handiwork. "You're all set and as beautiful as ever."

"I've told you once before and I'll say it again, you've already got me so there's no need for such lines."

"I disagree," Kassandra moves to tuck a stray hair behind Kyra's ear, "there is always a need because you deserve to be told every day just how much I treasure you."

"You _really_ want to miss that birth, don't you?" Kyra moves back into her space to pull her into a more passionate kiss.

Kassandra pulls back just enough to reach Kyra's ear as her hands travel down to rest right on Kyra's backside. "I can be a little late."

"You're awful!" Kyra playfully swats at her chest and the two of them fall into a comfortable laughter.

"That's why you love me." Kassandra winks as she steps into her boots. 

"That's one of the many reasons, yes. That and your ability to be so humble are right up in the top spots."

"Hey," Kassandra holds her hand out in a stopping motion, "I can't help it if I am the greatest person alive who is skilled in everything and anything."

"So silly of me to forget that I am but a lowly mortal!" Kyra puts the back of her hand on her forehead in a faux swoon.

"Yeah, but you look like Aphrodite so I wouldn't be so sure..."

"Ok, ok, you win." Kyra raises her hands up in surrender. "Now, let's go see your brother and sister in law before she walks over here herself."

"Lead the way." Kassandra gestures for Kyra to exit first and the two of them hastily make their way to the healers station towards the center of the city.

The duo had decided to call the Silver Islands home too when the dust settled so they could all remain close. Phaedra's home had become Delos once she realized her family was not formed by blood alone, but that it was made. Delos was also an homage to her lost relationship with her own brother, but it represented the birth of something new, something that was uniquely hers. It also didn't hurt that Kyra's home was right next door and the two of them shared a bond of a deep friendship so she had a familiar face when she wanted it.

Alexios followed where Phaedra went because he had no loyalty to anyone anymore but their little group. His home was Phaedra and Kassandra and not Sparta like his mater had wished because, much like Kassandra, he had no ties to it other than bad memories. Alexios had insisted on building his new home himself and, with Kassandra's help, he did just that. He and Kassandra also got a chance to have that time together to bond like they never were able to as kids and he found he enjoyed his sister a lot more than he ever imagined. It was hard to leech out the poison the cult had inflicted him with in terms of thoughts, but he was making an active effort to be better.

Alexios and Phaedra were doing just fine in their new life and Kassandra couldn't be happier for them.

"You're going too slow!" Kyra calls out to her as they head deeper into the city, having gained quite the distance advantage.

"You're so pushy!" Kassandra quips back, but Kyra was too far ahead of her to hear and Kassandra realizes it after the words are already out. "Guess I'll just talk to myself."

Taking the hint from her girlfriend, Kassandra picks up the pace until they're even once again before she decides to turn this into something fun.

"Race you there!" Kassandra exclaims a second before she takes off in a full sprint.

"Cheater!" Kyra shouts out from behind her, but Kassandra knew she would be hot on her heels in only a matter of time.

Kassandra has only a split second to decide if she wants to play fair or not and opts for the latter. She races towards a set of houses and scales the side until she's standing on the roof. From here, she is able to jump from roof to roof, cutting off precious time. She would _easily_ get there before Kyra so once her feet hit hard on the ground in front of where she needed to be, she leaned up against the outside to gloat.

It was another minute before a winded Kyra showed up, her chest heaving just a bit from the exertion. She hunches over to get her breath back and looks up to Kassandra with a wicked glare. "You... cheat..."

"I didn't cheat as you could have done the same thing." Kassandra defends playfully as she moves closer to Kyra.

Kyra stands back up and leans back to stretch out her abused muscles, twisting from side to side to release a cramp in her side. "You are _not_ sleeping in our bed tonight."

"Aww, what!?" Kassandra whines as she tries to pull Kyra close to her, but she's met with a hand in her chest. "You don't mean that."

"Oh but I do." Kyra pushes her away and gives her a smug smirk at having the upper hand. "You made your choice, now live with the consequences."

Kassandra isn't able to plead her case anymore because Alexios is soon at the door beckoning them inside.

"It is happening! Hurry!" He shouts before he turns on his heels and heads back to his wife.

Kyra begins to walk inside, but Kassandra grabs her wrist softly to keep her back. "We're not done this conversation just so you know."

Kyra gives her a look that she can't quite place and it makes her wonder if Kyra really is going to keep good with her threat.

"You heard your brother, let's go." Kyra returns the grab and pulls her inside, ceasing their conversation entirely.

A loud scream can be heard as they enter the room and the first sight they're greeted with is Phaedra on the bed completely nude. Kassandra quickly shifts her gaze away and she immediately hears Kyra chuckle softly.

"You can look you know." Kyra whispers to her with laughter in her tone. "I promise it is fine."

Kassandra debates it for a moment and it really wasn't such a big deal when she thought about it, but she just reacted instinctively out of respect. Phaedra was a friend of hers and she was her brother's wife so she didn't want to cross any lines, but it was becoming very clear that she was the odd one out. Turning her head back towards the center of the room, Kassandra takes in the sight.

Alexios was down by her side holding her hand and speaking sweet nothings into her ear to encourage her spirit. Phaedra looked exhausted, but she was a fighter and this would just be another battle for her to overcome. There was a midwife and a few other women attending her so Kassandra found it best to just stay back and observe. The scent of olive oil and potent herbs overtook the room and she wondered how nobody else seemed to be bothered that this delivery was smelling like a kitchen. A table nearby had what appeared to be sponges, wool, cloths, and a bucket of what had to be water, most likely for the actual birth itself. Finally, there was a chair with a hole in it and she had never seen anything like it before, but it had to be related to this somehow. Her knowledge on childbirth was nonexistent and it was really showing.

"We need to tell her we're here as I don't think she's noticed us yet." Kyra suggests and she followed her as they knelt beside the bed opposite Alexios.

"You came." Phaedra offers the two of them a strained smile, her voice matching in its tone.

"We wouldn't miss this." Kyra takes her free hand and places a kiss upon it. "We're both so proud of you."

"Yes we are." Kassandra chimes in as she brushes some loose strands of sweaty hair out from her eyes. "May the gods watch over you and bless you and your baby."

"Gods does this hurt so much, I am so tired." Phaedra grunts through the pain with gritted teeth.

"Excuse me ladies." One of the women helpers interjects as she steps between them to wave the strong herbs under Phaedra's nose to get her to focus.

Kassandra takes a step back until she's towards the back wall, leaving the women to do what they’re here to do. She was feeling very much in the way and, by the sounds of it, the baby would arrive at any time. Looking at Alexios, she doesn't bother to speak with him as his attention was elsewhere and she was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed. Maybe it was the conflicting smells of herbs and blood or maybe it was something deeper, either way, she couldn't be in this room any longer.

Kassandra doesn't bother to announce her departure as it would fall on deaf ears so she just walks out as fast as her feet would carry her. Once outside, she takes a deep breath of the fresh air as she tries to calm herself down. She keeps her back to the wall near the door so she can hear if she's needed (not that she thinks she will be) and she allows herself to slide down until she was sitting in the dirt.

This _shouldn't_ be bothering her like it was, but there was more to her grief than she ever let on to anyone else, even Kyra. Seeing Alexios become a pater was wonderful and he had grown so much as a person that she knew his child would be loved and protected. He and Phaedra were perfect together and their love was rivaled only to her own with Kyra. Ultimately, she just was elated that the gods had finally blessed their family, but it was also a bit bittersweet. For as happy as she was for Alexios, she also was envious because he could do something she never could, he could give the love of his life a child.

Kassandra felt a deep shame that she could never provide this to Kyra and that this wasn't something she could fix. She had spent the past two years trying to find an answer, but it all came up short and she was running out of options. She drank every concoction known to man and did some rather unsavory things all in the hopes of being able to have a baby. Kyra had already assured her that she was fine with just the two of them, but she knew better. Kyra wanted this just as much as she did, but unlike Kyra, Kassandra had given up any hope long ago. Whenever she would find something new to try, she would try to talk Kyra out of it, telling her that "it is just a disappointment waiting to happen," but Kyra didn't want to stop so she kept enduring it. 

Her mater had stressed one thing and one thing only to her, that she needed to keep their bloodline alive no matter the cost. There was far more at stake than she had ever realized and the responsibility to bear this fell on her shoulders alone. Alexios was not like her and, although he was her brother no matter what, Nikolaus was his pater and he sure wasn't hers. He could not carry this particular bloodline along and although his children would gain some benefits, it wouldn't be the same. Kassandra knew she could never lie with a man and she _definitely_ would be with no other now that she had Kyra so it drastically reduced her options. She was still young, but she knew that time wouldn't always be there behind her so it was crucial that she figure it out now, but every failed attempt broke her heart.

Footsteps next to her pull her out of her head, turning her gaze up and over her shoulder to see Kyra standing in the doorway.

"Hey, you doing alright?" Kyra asks with genuine concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I just needed to get some air." It was a half truth, but now was not the time to burden Kyra with her selfish thoughts. They were here for Alexios and Phaedra and that's what she needed to focus on.

"Are you sure that's all?" Kyra gently prods her for more as she takes a seat beside her. "I think there's something else."

"It is stupid." Kassandra kicks a little pebble in front of her with the toe of her sandal as a distraction.

Kassandra feels Kyra's hand rest upon her thigh and her hand automatically went to cover it with her own.

"If it is bothering you, it isn't stupid."

"I just-," Kassandra cuts herself off trying to find the words, "I just can't see this."

"What part?"

"The birth."

"Why not?"

Kassandra had known this would come about sooner than later the moment she found out Phaedra was pregnant, but she was hoping she could just avoid it.

"I just want the first birth I see to be for my child." Kassandra confesses, squeezing Kyra's hand a bit tighter as she turns to look at her. "Is that wrong?"

"I think that's really sweet, actually." Kyra answers her with a small smile filled with nothing but love.

"I love them both, but I just think that moment is too precious to share with anyone else."

Kyra doesn't answer in words, but she does move to rest her head on Kassandra's shoulder, wrapping her arms around Kassandra's bicep. Leaning her head on top of Kyra's, Kassandra closes her eyes and takes in the moment. They sat there in silence for a very long time with the only sounds being the noise from inside and from the footsteps of the few passersby. Kassandra took comfort in the feel of Kyra pressed up against her and she found herself more grounded than she was before. Kyra always had a calming way about her and just having her near was usually enough to keep her relaxed. She truly was a gift.

The sky above them begins to rumble and Kassandra knew it would only be a matter of time before it began to rain. She really didn't want to move, but she also _really_ didn't want to get wet. Thankfully the timing of the storm couldn't have been better as Alexios walks out with a smile plastered on his face.

"There's someone I want you both to meet." He shares as he holds out a hand to help Kassandra up who, in turn, offers her hand to Kyra.

They follow Alexios inside and as soon as they enter the room, a crying echoes through the air. Kassandra's heart forgets her own struggles as she takes in the sound of the strong cry and follows it to where Phaedra was located. She had been moved back to the bed to get some rest, but in her arms right now was a baby wrapped in a fresh sheet of cloth.

"Kassandra, Kyra, meet your new niece." Phaedra pulls back the cloth enough to reveal the new bundle of joy.

"It's a girl." Kassandra whispers to herself as she steps closer to get a better look. "What's her name?"

"Alexia, daughter of Alexios."

"It is such a strong name for such a strong little girl." Kyra comments as she leans over Kassandra's shoulder. "She's beautiful."

Kassandra looks over her niece and she's hit with a strong wave of emotions. Alexia looks _just_ like Alexios did when he was a baby and her heart was so full that it could burst. She was staring into the last face she saw of his for over twenty years and it brought her back to that night on Mount Taygetos. Only now there was no mountain, no Oracle, no cult to tear them apart like it had so long ago. It was just them in a room filled with love. It was just her, Alexios, and their newfound family.

Kassandra looks over to her brother and she can tell he is beside himself with similar emotions that she shares with their past. It was written all over his face and she knew what she needed to do. There was still so much pain lingering within them that never would go away, but a moment like this, a little girl named Alexia, would bring them closer to healing.

"Would you like to hold her?" Phaedra asks Kassandra while she cradles Alexia to her chest. "Alexios has refused and my arms could use a break."

"He refused?" Kassandra asks for clarification, but she already knows the reason why.

"He said he just couldn't and has been standing over there until I told him to fetch you both."

"I would, yes." Kassandra agrees and Phaedra gently passes the little girl into her arms and she didn't know she could love someone so much from just a glance. Alexia was so alert already (a true Spartan from birth it seems) and her eyes were roaming everywhere to take in all the new sights. As much as Kassandra wanted to keep this time to herself, she knew she had to speak to Alexios.

Walking over to where he was standing, she holds Alexia out between the two of them so Alexios can get a good look. "She is the spitting image of you."

"You think so?" He comments as he looks over his daughter.

"I would know that face anywhere, it was all I had left of you for over twenty years." Kassandra can feel Alexios tense beside her, but she knew they needed to have this conversation now. "You are nothing like him, nothing like them."

"But what if I am?" His self doubt radiating as he shares his biggest fears. "When she told me she was pregnant, I was so scared. I have never been afraid more in my life than I was when I knew I'd be a pater. I have a _daughter_ , Kassandra, me of all people. I've killed so many and I've done unspeakable damage that I can never undo and now I have a new life that is dependent on me. I don't think I can do it."

"Alexios, you have never been more ready for this. You were not a good person, you're right and I won't argue that, but you're not that man anymore. You are _not_ Deimos. You have created a new life for yourself and you deserve to be happy in it. Your life had been stolen from you so now is your chance to make a difference. Be the pater you never had to her."

Alexios shifts his gaze from Alexia to her, tears brimming in his eyes as he takes in each and every word she said. Kassandra moves the little one a bit closer and Alexios tentatively reaches out. She could see his hands shaking, hovering just short of his daughter as he grapples with his inner doubts. Kassandra remains patient as this was something she didn't want to force, but she knew he would be ready eventually.

"Take your time," Kassandra reassures as she adjusts her hold so he'll have an easier time, "I'll be right here."

Alexios takes a deep and steadying breath before his hands cover Kassandra's and she slowly works her hands free from under his grasp. Soon, all that remained was Alexios and Kassandra watched the moment between a pater and his daughter unfold. His eyes radiated a love that was strong enough to quell any doubts about her brother. The man he once was died a long time ago and the man who stood in his shadow was allowed to be.

Kassandra takes a few steps back to allow him to have some semblance of privacy, but she can hear him. There was only so far she could go and in case he panicked, she wanted to be near enough to swoop in.

"Hello little one, you don't know me yet but I am your pater. I promise to be your protector and to love you forever. You are a blessing I do not deserve, but I will spend every day in gratitude of your arrival." By this time, Alexios had tears freely streaming, but his voice never wavered from anything but sturdy. This was something he meant and even if Alexia wouldn't remember this, he would. "I love you."

Pleased that Alexios was comfortable, Kassandra retreats back to where Kyra was standing. Both women taking in the atmosphere of the room and each of them reflecting on just what family meant to them.

Now that the moment has come and gone, Kassandra looks to Kyra for them to make their exit. They had almost mastered the art of unspoken communication so Kyra easily picked up her intentions and nodded in agreement.

"We are going to head out to let you both rest, but we will be over in a few days to check in on you all." Kyra moves to give Phaedra a kiss on the forehead and she gives Alexios a pat on the arm to not jostle the baby.

Kassandra had never been big on physical affection (Kyra was her only exception) so she just kind of gives an awkward wave to the both of them as she retreats outside. With Kyra not far behind her, they both begin to walk back home.

"She looks just like Alexios." Kyra comments about halfway in their previous walk of silence.

"She does."

"Do you know who else she looks like?"

"Phaedra?" Kassandra asks in confusion at where Kyra was going with this.

"No. You."

Kassandra's step falters just a fraction at Kyra's observation. She hadn't noticed as she was too caught up in her looking like Alexios to see anyone else in her features.

"When I looked at Alexia, I saw pieces of you."

"Yeah? What parts?"

"Her jaw was yours and so wasn't her ears."

"My ears?" Kassandra grabs at them to feel for something that would make them stand out. "Is there something wrong with them?"

"Of course not." Kyra chuckles at Kassandra's antics. "Your ears are just smaller than most and I noticed that on her too."

"So I have baby ears?" Kassandra covers both of them to stop the teasing, but Kyra reaches to her hands and pulls them away.

"You do, but they're cute and I like them a lot."

"Mhmmm." Kassandra looks over Kyra skeptically. Kyra was probably just try to damage control this, but her words _were_ comforting. It also didn't hurt that Kyra had just set herself up for some payback and she loved to mess with Kyra at any given opportunity.

"Don't be like that."

"Like what?" Kassandra had her now. "A baby?"

"Kassandra." Kyra's voice more scolding than anything, but she wasn't going to roll over that easily.

"Hey, you said it!" Kassandra defends with her arms crossed over her chest. "Not my fault you're mean."

"Mean? Are you a-"

Kassandra cuts her off for _another_ perfect set up. "A child perhaps? Is that the word you're looking for?"

"You're ridiculous." Kyra tosses her hands up in frustration as she walks away from where Kassandra had paused. 

She has to fight the urge to laugh at just how worked up Kyra got, but she takes the few strides forward to close the gap between them. "I've been called worse."

"You're really determined to not be in my bed anytime soon."

"Your bed? Since when?"

"Since I _am_ the leader of these islands and it is _my_ house."

"Pssht, formalities." Kassandra waves her off, but she did know Kyra had a point (but Kyra didn't need to know that).

Kyra doesn't bother to keep it up so Kassandra let's the subject drop in favor of something else more neutral.

"I think Alexia will have a good life here." Kassandra comments. "It beats what we experienced in Sparta, that's for sure."

"A Phokian and a Spartan coming together to make a Delian, can't say I ever expected that." 

"Wouldn't they be Mykonian since, you know, we're here?" Kassandra was sure Alexia would be Mykonian since she _literally_ was just born here. 

"Do you not remember what I told you all those years ago? Blood cannot be spilt on Delos so all pregnant mothers come here to give birth before returning."

"Oh, I guess you did tell me that. I tend to only think about what happened _after_ that conversation."

"You would." Kyra laughs at Kassandra's seemingly one track mind, her previously sour mood all but evaporated. "It always comes back to that in some way or another."

"What can I say? I enjoy the finer things in life and there is nothing finer than you." Kassandra lifts her brows suggestively a few times and this earns her another playful swat.

"Nothing you say is going to change my mind on this."

"I can always crack you," Kassandra's brow raises in a gloat, "you can't resist me."

"I _let_ you "crack" me and you're not really as charming as you think you are."

"Suuuure." Kassandra teases out as she grabs Kyra's hand and intertwines their fingers. "That's not what you told me just a few hours ago."

Kassandra half expects Kyra to pull away, but she doesn't and the two keep their leisurely pace with their hands swinging lightly between them.

"Much can change, I am a completely different person than I was then."

"Is this you asking for a reminder?" Kassandra traces their conjoined hands along Kyra's outer leg, scratching her nails across the fabric. "Because my night is free and I'm sure I could find some time to squeeze you in... amongst other things."

"You're getting nowhere near me once we're inside so enjoy this while you can."

"Are you serious?" Kassandra stops walking, essentially stopping Kyra too right in front of their house.

"I am."

"But Kyra..." Kassandra pouts in a shameless display for mercy.

"No buts and stop making that face," Kyra cups Kassandra's jaw to get her to stop, "you know I don't like to see you like that."

Her jaw still held, Kassandra was able to get out a muffled response. "Enough to let me in our bed?"

"Mmm... no."

"Hmph." Kassandra grunts out as she yanks free from Kyra's grasp. "What am I supposed to do then?"

"That's not my problem."

"You're so mean!"

"So I've heard now by you and so many others."

Kassandra looks hard at her, but she doesn't see any hesitation in what Kyra was saying. She probably was going to have to sleep somewhere else tonight by the looks of it. She'd roll her eyes but that wouldn't help her cause any. If Kyra wanted to play hard ball, she would give it right back. If she couldn't pout her way out of this, perhaps she could make Kyra jealous.

"You know I could have any one I choose, right? Women throw themselves at me on a regular basis, but I decline them, for you."

Kyra doesn't respond right away and she, instead, looks over Kassandra from head to toe. Kyra's gaze was unnerving and she found an immediate regret of saying what she just did. 

When Kyra finally speaks, there's a certain detachment to her voice, something Kassandra wasn't expecting. "Well don't decline them on my account, by all means be with your other suitors."

Her shock of Kyra's impassiveness wasn't unnoticed as Kyra made a secondary comment soon after. "Did you think I would be jealous? That you flaunting other women in front of me would get me to change my mind? Well it won't and if that's what you desire, don't let me hold you back."

"Kyra, I-"

"Good night, Kassandra." Kyra leans forward and places a small kiss on her cheek before she removes her hand and retreats back inside.

What seriously just happened here? Why in the fuck would she have thought that was a good idea?

"You're such an idiot." Kassandra scolds herself as she hits her forehead with the palm of her hand. "What is wrong with you?! Gods, you're such an ass!"

Kicking her foot in the dirt, she is faced with a bit of a dilemma. She could either go inside and be sulky and miserable or she could go get a few drinks in her to make the rest of the night a bit better. The choice was easy.

"Alcohol it is."

Kassandra turns around and heads back into the town until she reaches the tavern. There is a steady flow of patrons already there, but it still was pretty early before the real crowd got there. There were a few faces she recognized and it wasn't long before she found herself at a table with some local men. She knew them from a few small jobs she did.

"The mighty Eagle Bearer at our humble table, to what do we owe the pleasure?" The larger of the men ask her as they hand her a tankard of whatever it was they were drinking.

"Oh I know that look." The scrawnier of the men comments. "Problems with the missus?"

"You've got it in one." Kassandra confirms as she takes the tankard of what smelled like kykeon, downing it in only a few gulps.

Kassandra rarely ever exceeded her limits when it came to alcohol, but she has been known to over indulge from time to time. She never usually planned on making a mess of herself, but sometimes that's just how it happens. Getting caught up in the atmosphere, Kassandra finds herself getting closer and closer to that line. She always had a high tolerance for this stuff, but she knew when it was getting near the point of no return. She had to have been here for a couple hours easily and she was not sober in the slightest, but she was still coherent enough to handle herself if she absolutely needed to. It was now time to make a decision as she could drink until she passes out (gods knowing where that would end her up at) or she could call it a night and go back home to take a guest room.

Her words a bit slurred, she gives her goodbyes to the table. "Thaszit for me, mmm out." 

Kassandra pushes back from the table and it takes a second to get her balance. Her drinking buddies don't pay her much mind as they themselves are pretty out of it too. Seems tonight was an overindulgence for many.

The air outside was a crisp contrast to the warmth of the tavern, but she finds it soothing against her flushed cheeks. The breeze was soft but present and, all in all, it was a gorgeous night. The stars were vibrant in the sky and there was a comfort about everything. She had a niece now and that was going to bring about a bunch of changes in all their lives and her brother looked happier them she'd ever seen him. If it wasn't for the fact that Kyra was mad at her, she'd consider it a perfect day.

She takes her time on the walk back, not looking forward to the emptiness of her bed. She had become so accustomed to Kyra next to her that she found it difficult to sleep without her. She felt better knowing Kyra was by her side as she held her, it gave her a sense of serenity like nothing else. Whenever she have to leave, she dreaded the empty space beside her over all else. It was one of the biggest reasons she wasn't nearly as traveled as she once was. Kyra had responsibilities here and she would never ask them to give them up for her so she made the concession and called Mykonos home. 

She still hadn't eliminated all of the cult yet, but she was closer than ever before. Having had to spend time in Athens, her relationship with Aspasia grew stronger and she had agreed to help her cleanse what was left of their branches. The Ghost was now only a name and the two of them worked to dismantle what was left piece by piece. With Perikles dead, Aspasia was no longer restrained to Athens and she found herself amongst Kassandra's crew more often than not. Kassandra could never forgive her entirely for what had happened, but she knew Aspasia had regretted what the cult became. It didn't count for much, but it counted for something. Aspasia herself still held much sway in the world of politics and Kassandra was making sure to put it to good use. Even if she didn't agree or side with Athens, Aspasia had reaches far beyond her own borders.

That reminded her, she was due to leave again soon to meet up with Aspasia to get their next target within the coming weeks. She was hoping to not be gone for too long, but something _always_ seemed to come up and complicate it. She didn't like to be away from Kyra that long and, although they sent letters, it was never the same.

Having kept her mind occupied the whole walk, she was surprised she had made it back so soon. There was the usual guards on patrol and she gave them a nod as she entered into the main entryway. She wasn't nearly tired enough to go to bed, but she also didn't want to lay in the spare room alone. There wasn't anyone else inside as they had reduced the guard count so long as Kassandra was present. When she would leave, the guards would be everywhere (something she had pleaded with Kyra to keep to help ease her mind). Kassandra enjoyed the added privacy at night because they could be as loud as they wanted to be (in whatever form that took). Being alone inside now was just the opposite of inviting and she found the silence incredibly overbearing.

An idea strikes her as she's ascending the stairs, something that she'd not done in many years. She remembered where she went when she wanted to be closer to Kyra, on the roof above her balcony. It _was_ the perfect night to be outside as any show of the rain that loomed earlier was all but gone. She would have the comfort of proximity with the added benefit of fresh air. The irony of her _only_ doing this when she had been drinking wasn't lost on her, but she was determined to make the third time the charm.

Her agility was still very much intact and her climbing up wouldn't be an issue (at least she hoped). She didn't want to go up dressed in what she was in so she made a quick trip to one of her backup chests and pulls out an outfit similar to what she wore back in Kephallonia. It was much lighter than her usual gear and would give just enough warmth to keep her from getting a chill. She tosses her prior ensemble into a heap on the floor, keeping only her spear in her hand. Unless she was in the comfort of her own room, she would not be disarmed. Too much could happen at night and she always wanted to be prepared. Once she had tossed on the fresh outfit, Kassandra heads to the nearest window and pulls herself up.

Her legs had gone a bit wobbly with her initial rise, but she felt comfortable enough to walk over to Kyra's side of the house. She took great care to keep her steps light and she tried to stay as low as she could to not spook the guards (as this wasn't something she wanted to explain). Having reached her old stomping ground from back when she was living a double life, Kassandra sits herself down and lays back. Closing her eyes, she feels the wind gently caressing her skin as the sounds of the night ring through the air. There was the chatter of the critters and animals around them, the faint voices of the guards as they come in and out of range of their patrols, and (most importantly) the sounds of Kyra.

Kassandra wasn't sure what she was doing, but she sounded frustrated with something. When Kyra was upset, she tended to throw herself into work so Kassandra herself was to blame for her current string of expletives. She wanted to just apologize and beg forgiveness, but the timing wasn't right. If Kyra didn't want her around just yet, she'd respect that. Even when they fought, they were still respectable about one another's boundaries and they each had a way of working through it. Kyra kept herself occupied and busy while Kassandra preferred a more physical approach. Whether it be through exercise or sex, she didn't care as long as she could exert the energy (although the latter was _always_ a preference). She would keep away, but there was something that told her to stay near tonight. Maybe it was the drink? Maybe it wasn't? She didn't know, but she knew better than to ignore her instincts.

For as tired as she wasn't when she got home, she found herself dozing on and off within a few minutes of laying down. She could still hear Kyra actively working on something each time she woke and, somehow, she had managed to work her way closer and closer to the edge, remaining blissfully unaware. It wasn't until a large bang beneath her startled her awake that she realized just _how_ close she was. What happened next was her following the tradition set forth by her prior drunken escapades. Like a chicken realizing it can't fly as it jumps off its coop, Kassandra is faced with the reality that she too could not fly.

Her fall from the roof was like a rock sinking to the bottom of a lake. It was swift and it was fast and, unfortunately for her, she didn't have the luxury of a water landing. It was an all too familiar route and no amount of preparation could make her ready for it. It _always_ happened like this so she wasn't even sure why she thought she could cheat fate. It was like instantaneous karma smacking her square in the face (and quite literally too).

Kassandra hadn't been able to grab the edge of the roof before the inevitable happened so her landing was face first and it wasn't quiet. Even though there's a slight ringing in her ears, she can still hear the sound of Kyra's heavy footsteps rushing towards her.

"Kassandra? What the _fuck_?! You scared the life out of me!

Keeping her head down to avoid the judgmental glare she can feel burning a hole through her, she offers Kyra a sarcastic response. "I'm getting some air."

"You've been drinking haven't you?"

It wasn't an accusatory question, but more of an observed statement. Still, she felt dumb for having done this in the first place and she should've just wallowed in her room. There was no use in lying to her as she probably smelled like a tavern.

"I may have, yes."

"And what were you doing on the roof?"

"I was looking at the stars."

"Were you?" Kyra's skepticism is evident. "You were _just_ looking at the stars? The same stars that happen to be seen by literally any other place on this roof and yet you're on _mine_."

" _Ours_." Kassandra corrects her. "Even if you hate me, I have a right to be on the roof."

"But that's not where you are now."

"It is not, no." Kassandra confirms with her forehead still resting on the floor. "I had fallen asleep and heard a loud noise that may have startled me off the edge."

"This feels like a recurring theme to me. I feel we've done this a couple times before with the _exact_ same premise."

"I've always wanted to be close to you." Kassandra grunts out as she rolls onto her back as her breathing was getting a little rough. "That's why I do it."

"Explain it to me, please."

"I still want to be around you when we fight so I would lay up on the roof to know you were nearby. It gave you the space you wanted and it helped me to not miss you."

"That's..." Kyra trails off as she tries to formulate the right words.

"Ridiculous? Idiotic? Pathetic?" Kassandra lists off all the words she can think of to share how absurd her mindset was for this.

"Actually, I think it's rather sweet."

"You do?" Kassandra lifts herself up enough to look at Kyra and she can't see any anger lingering anywhere.

"I do." Kyra gives her a small smile and she can't help but return one. "There is something though, something you said earlier that has been bothering me. Why did you say I hated you?"

"Don't you?" Kassandra asks in a genuine manner.

"Of course not!" Kyra looks mildly offended that Kassandra would even say such a thing. "I may not like what you do or say, but I could never hate you. Do you really think me capable of something like that?"

"...No."

"I wasn't even mad at you until you threw being with other women in my face and then it wasn't so much mad as it was hurt."

"Wait, what?! You mean to tell me you weren't serious?" It was official, she was an idiot.

"You've said it yourself, I can't say no to you. I just wanted to make you sweat it out a little bit." That said, Kyra moves a step closer and sits down so they're both level. Her voice shifting from casual to something with a bit of a bite. "I do not, at all, appreciate what you said before you left. It was uncalled for and it stung."

"I'm so very sorry." Kassandra scrambles to sit up so she can move closer to her. "I regretted it the moment I said it and I am ashamed that it is something that came out of my mouth."

"You know that's a sore spot for me."

"I do and I exploited it, but I swear I was just trying to make you jealous to get you to change your mind. I never, ever would do that to you."

"I mean, I see how people look at you when you walk around and even though you're mine, I can't help but wonder if you want more." Kassandra can see by the glow of the flames beneath them that Kyra was crying. She hated that she was the cause of this and she hated seeing Kyra upset. "I can't give you the adventure I used to and I'm not the most exciting person around. I have a responsibility to these people and that means that, sometimes, I can't make you the priority you deserve."

"Is that what you think I want?"

"It's what you _should_ want. I mean gods Kassandra, you are a misthios who barely works, you gave up being with the Adrestia unless you're going long distances, and, even then, you always come right back! You're not able to live your life."

Kyra's doubts send an uncomfortable feeling to every inch of her body. How has she never known this before? The only one Kassandra ever notices is herself, she never pays good attention to anyone else it seems, especially Kyra if she missed something so massive. She doesn't see what Kyra sees, but she knows that doesn't mean it's not happening. She doesn't need Kyra to be who she was when they first met, she just wants who Kyra is now. The responsible rebel who has a heart of gold and wants the best for her people, the compassionate woman who has faced hard times and hasn't let it change her. If Kyra was worried, she would make it a point to prove to her that she and she alone was enough.

"Kyra, you're the one I love, not anyone else. _You_ are my life, nothing else matters. I love _you_ , Kyra, and I never want you to doubt that."

"What happens when love isn't enough? Hmm? What will we do then?"

That was a silly question. Of _course_ love was enough, everything else was just detail. What mattered was her, always. "It will always be enough."

"Do you hear yourself?" Kyra's demeanor shifting from an irritation to one tinged with sadness as she scoots back to stand up. "You've become complacent in a life you've never asked for and the only thing you want, the only thing you _deserve_ is something I can never give you! How can that be enough?"

Kyra's final words come out in a sob and any inebriation Kassandra felt before had vanished in an instant. Her legs moved before she even registered what was happening and, in the blink of an eye, she had cradled her forlorn lover in her arms and held her tight. She squeezed as hard as she dared to try to undo the damage left by the raw and ruthless truth Kyra believed. How could a woman as pure and perfect as Kyra feel like she wasn't the air she breathed? That she wasn't the lightness in the darkness she had lived in for so long? That she wasn't a gift from the gods sent to make her life (and everyone else's for that matter) a better place?

Kassandra isn't sure what she can say to fix this, she's not even sure if she _can_. It was clear that this had been festering within her for a while now and Kassandra was the one who should feel like a failure. How wrapped up in herself she'd been to not notice the pain Kyra had been feeling too, it was shameful.

"You try to hide your pain from me, Kassandra, but I can see it. I see it every time we fail to conceive, every time we pass by kids playing, and I saw it today when you held Alexia. You try to look like it doesn't bother you, but I know that it hurts you. If I can't give you what you want, what use am I to you?"

"What use?" Kassandra pulls back at the insinuation. "How can you even speak like that?" Kassandra releases her hold on Kyra and takes a few steps back, needing a little bit of distance to process what Kyra had just said, what she _implied_. "I am not with you for a "use," how could you even _think_ that? You're not just an object for me to fulfill my will on, you're a _woman_ , a woman I love more than anything."

Kassandra begins to pace to expend some of her pent up energy, her hands dragging across her scalp as she tries to figure out what to even say to all of this. "I have been hurting, but none of it was your fault, if anything, it's mine. _I_ am the one who is the problem, these failures are _mine_ and mine alone."

She's had so much of this disappointment tucked away from Kyra for so long that it became a struggle to release all at once. She shouldn't have kept it to herself, but she didn't want to burden Kyra with something neither of them could fix.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Kyra asks from a distance.

"For a while now." There was nothing to gain from lying and she wouldn't have wanted to anyway. She loved Kyra and she deserved to know. "It was something I thought I could just deal with myself. I knew you were hurting too and I didn't want to add to that. I do want a family with you, more than anything, but I can't do that for you and I'm ashamed. If I were a man, we wouldn't have this issue, but I'm not. But not once have I ever, _ever_ regretted my life with you."

Kassandra ceases her pacing and walks to stand in front of Kyra, taking her hands within her own. "You aren't who you used to be, that's true, but neither am I. I don't need to be roaming the islands in search for my next adventure that could kill me, I don't need to be seeking glory, I don't need the drachmae to make me happy. What I need is you, that's it."

"You can't possibly mean that." Kyra's voice cracks and Kassandra's heart breaks. 

She's failed her as a lover and partner if what Kyra was saying was true. She should never have to doubt her, ever, as and the fact that she clearly does is something Kassandra needs to address right here, right now.

"I do mean that and I'm sorry I haven't shown you the proper love and affection you deserve if you question my motives." Kassandra had something else planned for when she was going to do this, but now seemed like the best moment. 

She only needed a couple minutes to retrieve her gift. "I have a surprise for you, wait here just a moment."

Kassandra gives her hands a small squeeze before she heads out of their room and into the small armory they had built last harvest. It wasn't majestic, but it got the job done and it gave them both the resources they needed to keep themselves armed. Kassandra had enlisted the help of a renowned blacksmith she met back on Messara to make a very special gift for Kyra. It was the most symbolic gift she could think of and there was no better way to show Kyra her love. It takes only a minute to find her gift which was wrapped nicely in a fine purple cloth she procured just for the occasion. Kassandra unwraps the fabric carefully to check the contents inside and, satisfied with what she sees, she wraps it back up and races up the stairs back to Kyra.

Upon entering their bedroom, she notices that Kyra had moved from the balcony to their bed and was sitting on the edge with her knees wrapped up in her arms. Her face pained with a particularly sullen look, reassuring Kassandra that there would never be a better time than this moment to show just how much Kyra means to her.

"Close your eyes." Kassandra instructs as she walks into the room with the gift behind her back.

Kyra regards her for only a moment before she obliges.

"Hold out your hands and don't peek."

Kyra does as she's told and Kassandra places the gift in her hands.

"Ok, you can look now."

Kassandra eagerly looks on as Kyra looks over the cloth, but it is clear she was a bit confused.

"You got me some cloth?" Kyra questions as feels the fibers between her fingers. "It is very soft, thank you."

"That's not the gift." Kassandra clarifies as she moves to kneel in front of Kyra. "It is inside the cloth."

Kyra makes a silent "oh" before she gingerly unfolds the cloth, revealing the true gift all along.

"Kassandra..." Kyra covers her mouth immediately as she takes in just _what_ said gift was. Resting in her hands was a new spear, but it wasn't just _only_ a spear.

"This is a replica of my spear, broken just like mine. The best part is that the end of yours fits in perfectly with the end of mine. If combined, it would be the perfect union, much like you and I."

Kyra's eyes gloss with more tears as she takes it all in, but Kassandra can see the smile breaking through and knows them to be tears of joy.

"You complete me, Kyra, and you're everything I want and more. I love who you were, who you are, and who you'll become and I am excited to be by your side for this journey if you'll have me."

There was _one_ more thing she needed to do and it made her both nervous and excited all at the same time. It was something long overdue.

"Will you live this journey of life with me as my equal, my partner, my lover, in every manner that it entails?" Taking a deep breath, Kassandra asks the most important question she'll ever have to. "Kyra, will you marry me and be my wife?"

Kyra's eyes go wide as saucers as she absorbs everything Kassandra's said, her jaw dropping slightly in sheer disbelief. "If this is some sick joke, I am going to leave you."

Kassandra laughs at the comment, but Kyra didn't laugh with her. "No, this is no joke." Kassandra places her hands on Kyra's thighs, rubbing her thumbs in a small circle. "I would like to spend the rest of my life with you if you'll have me. I understand if this is too soon becau-."

Kyra surges forward and kisses the rest of the words from her lips. It was filled with passion, desire, and, most importantly, love. It wasn't rushed and Kassandra couldn't help but smile the whole way through it. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes you fool!" Kyra slides the new spear to the ground beside them with one hand and grabs Kassandra's collar with the other, tugging her on top until they fall backwards.

"Seems to me like I'm in _your_ bed right now." Kassandra wiggles her brows and Kyra pinches her side.

"Only you could ruin such a moment." Kyra rolls her eyes, any trace of sadness gone and replaced with the playfulness she had missed seeing. 

"I could always go..." Kassandra begins to lift her body up when Kyra's legs wrap around her waist, locking her in place.

"Don't you dare." Kyra scolds her as she brings her hands to cradle Kassandra's face. "I love you so much it's stupid."

"I can live with that." Kassandra smiles and leans back down to connect their lips in a kiss that makes her body thrive with life.

The rest of the night is spent reacquainting themselves with one another, taking the time to lavish each other with stolen kisses and soft touches. They move as one, their bodies connecting as if they were meant to be molded with one another. There was nothing better in this world than Kyra pressed up against her in their most intimate of moments. She's slayed beasts larger than man, she's sailed the seas and bested Poseidon at every turn, but none of that compared to Kyra coming undone beneath her. The ways she spoke her name when she hit _just_ the right spot, the way it sounded when she yelled it for the gods to be envious of... _that_ was what made life worth living. Kyra was her whole world and she couldn't have been more excited for whatever was on their horizons.

They spent the next day lounging about, their limbs never disentangling unless it was absolutely necessary. There was much to celebrate, but Kassandra was in no rush to share the news. For now, they would just enjoy the time they set aside for themselves to love one another the way they should.

A knock on the door wakes Kassandra from a well deserved nap, having expended all her energy on various _activities_ all morning and afternoon. Kyra laid beside her, completely uncovered from the sheet that remained bunched up at their feet. How can someone look this beautiful in every way?

A second knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts, forcing her to get up before the unexpected guest woke Kyra. Pulling on some clothes, Kassandra opens up the door.

"Yes?" Kassandra answers as nice as she can considering how unimpressed she was by the intrusion. The man before her was not one she knew, but he seemed meek enough to not pose a risk.

"Message came for you from Athens." The man hands to her a rolled papyrus. "I was told it is incredibly important and to deliver it to nobody but you."

"Who sent it?" Kassandra inquires with a raised brow as she inspected it for any symbols or markings.

"I don't know, I'm sorry." The man looked down and Kassandra knew pressing for anything more would be worthless.

"Thank you, you may go now."

The man all but runs away from her with his dismissal and Kassandra closes the door behind her as she moves to take a seat on the edge of the bed. She untied the twine that bounded the letters together and, after a quick look at the last page, she knew what this was about. She didn't want Kyra to see this, not just yet anyway, so she rises and heads into Kyra's office for some privacy.

Kassandra makes herself comfortable and reads page after page of possibilities for impregnation by divine or mythical methods. She and Kyra had tried so many before, none to any avail, so she always read through them before suggesting anything. The sender, Aspasia no less, had been looped in on their dilemma given her position in the cult and she had agreed to help her with this in addition to ridding the cult from existence. Aspasia had far more knowledge on these sorts of thing than she did and she had sent a few letters before with her findings so this wasn't a first time deal. Kassandra understood the level of trust that needed to be established between them given their history, but she trusted Aspasia with this.

Kassandra reads something in particular that catches her attention, a ritual that (if performed correctly) would bless the receiving female with an offspring derived from the giver in the form of a daughter. It seemed complicated, but there seemed to be some merit to it. She still didn't believe that it would work, but it was worth a try. It was done in a way that Kyra wouldn't even have to know unless it worked. That left her with the decision to tell her about it or not because (like always) it was expected to fail and it would just disappoint them both. To add to that, she was leaving in two weeks to meet with Aspasia and she'd be gone for a few months so she didn't want to have Kyra dealing with this on her own.

"Agapití?" Kassandra hears Kyra's voice coming from the door. "What are you doing? I missed having you next to me when I awoke."

Kyra looked tired, but even like this, Kassandra had never seen a sight so beautiful. "I'm sorry agapi mou, I hadn't meant to be away from you for so long."

"What are you reading?" Kyra asks as she moves to take a seat on her lap, prompting Kassandra to fold the letters and hold them to the side.

"Aspasia sent me a message, I was just reading it."

"Is everything alright? You're not supposed to leave early are you?"

Now was the time to decide what to do about the ritual. She could keep it a secret or she could tell Kyra, both had its pros and cons, but she didn't want to start their engagement on lies. "She, uh, was helping me with something rather important."

"Important?" Kyra holds her face as she looks her over. "You're not sick are you? You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"I'm perfectly healthy and it isn't for me, well it is, but it is more for us."

"Us?"

"Most of what we've tried to conceive with has been based off information she sends to me. I figured her position in the cult would give her better access to more secretive information and, as it turns out, I was right."

"I'm surprised she agreed to help given your history."

"I think she's trying to make amends. She really has been putting in the effort and I believe it when she tells me she's not who she was."

"So, this letter, do you think it can work?"

Kassandra leans back to get a good look at Kyra's face and spotted what she feared. Optimism. Each and every time, Kyra would get this slight glow to her only to have it not work and Kassandra hated the disappointment that would follow. She didn't want to give Kyra any _additional_ encouragement on this. "I think that it doesn't matter if it does or not because you are the only thing I need to be happy."

"You're avoiding the question."

"I am."

"Should we even try it if you don't think it will work?"

"I just hate seeing you after it doesn't work. You get so sad and I won't be here for long to console you. I am weary of just leaving you to face the bad news alone."

"Kassandra, I am a grown woman, I can handle disappointment. It may get me for a couple days, but I always bounce back. I want to do it because what if this was the one and we ignored it? I am not willing to take that risk."

Kassandra takes her free hand and tucks Kyra's hair behind her ear, caressing the side of her face as she does it. Who was she to deny Kyra this? What harm would it do to have another disappointment added onto the pile? "Fine, we can do it."

Kyra thanks her with a deep kiss and Kassandra knows she made the right choice to tell her. It wouldn't have been fair for her to not know about something like this and if she expected Kyra to confide in her, she had to be willing to do the same.

"When can we get started?" Kyra asks with eager anticipation, her hands beginning to wander lower down Kassandra's body until they're splayed across her abs.

"I'll need a couple hours to get everything ready." Kassandra can feel Kyra's hands wandering even lower and she has to fight the urge to take her right then and there on the desk. "Think you can wait?"

"For you, I would wait forever."

\--------------------------------------------

(Two weeks later)

With the ritual completed, Kassandra found that the days leading up to her departure today had rapidly passed her by. She had tried to spend as much time with Kyra as possible and they had almost been attached at the hip. They had celebrated their engagement with Alexios and Phaedra on Delos and spent some quality time with their niece. Alexia was turning out to be just as rebellious as Alexios was as a baby, fussing over the smallest inconvenience. It was a nice and enjoyable time and it ended much too soon. Before she knew it, the Adrestia had docked and Barnabas was handing over the controls, always assuring her that "she was the rightful captain and it was always hers." 

She had woken up early on her departure day for some additional time with Kyra, but as she reaches beside her for the woman she was seeking, she finds the space empty. It was rare that Kyra was up before her, but her concern of Kyra's whereabouts were gone in a matter of moments as she walked back in the room.

"You don't look so good." Kassandra notes as she sits up to welcome Kyra back to bed, rubbing her hand along her spine once she sat down. "I can postpone this if you need me to."

"Don't be ridiculous, it is just something I ate. I'll be fine by tonight."

"Come here." Kassandra lightly pulls Kyra back to bed and holds her close to her chest, placing a kiss to the top of her forehead.

"This isn't how I imagined spending our morning today, I'm sorry." Kyra apologizes.

"Shh, don't even worry about it." Kassandra coos as she runs her fingers through Kyra's hair to soothe her. "I am just as happy holding you until it is time to go."

"But if we stay here, I'm going to fall asleep on you."

"I promise I will wake you before I have to go."

"You'd better." Kyra's threat was there, but it had no bite behind it. 

Kassandra could hear her breathing get heavier in only a matter of seconds and she had no doubt that Kyra had already fallen back asleep. She continued to play with her hair until her hand began to cramp, but she never lessened her hold on Kyra. Keeping her close was all she wanted and she'd take it in whatever form it came. She found herself just watching her for hours, picturing her life before Kyra and what it may have been like without her, none of which she liked. She had to have done something right to get a woman like Kyra. However, her daydreaming had to come to an end at some point and it was time for her to go. 

As much as she wanted Kyra to sleep, she knew better than to not wake her. Giving her a few kisses on every free space on her face, Kyra finally begins to stir.

"It is time for me to get ready and leave. Did you want to come to the docks with me or would you prefer to stay here?"

"Mmmm..." was all she got in return as Kyra nestled herself deeper into Kassandra's neck. "You're so comfy."

"Is this you telling me I'm getting soft?" Kassandra chuckles as she slowly begins the extraction process.

"You're as fit as a marble sculpture." Kyra mumbles as she chases Kassandra with her arm.

"Kyra, I need to get ready and this isn't helping."

"Fine, fine," Kyra groans into the pillow as her head unceremoniously flopped onto it from Kassandra's withdrawal, "let's get ready."

The dressing process was slow going as Kyra's hands ended up in several areas they shouldn't be if she had any hopes of being on time. A few stolen kisses and some teasing later, the both of them were dressed and ready for the day. Kassandra had already packed the essentials the night before and loaded them onto the ship so she only had to show up and they'd be off. The walk down to the docks took almost as long as them getting dressed because neither of them wanted to speed up to end this, but soon enough, the Adrestia was in full view.

"Kyra! So lovely to see you!" Barnabas greets them as he runs down to give Kyra a bow while placing a kiss on her hand. "You're looking as beautiful as always."

"And you're as blind as always." Kyra jokes back as she pulls Barnabas into a hug. "You take care of her, yeah? I need her home in one piece."

"Not even the gods themselves could stop her from coming home to you!" Barnabas looks to Kassandra and gives her a nod before he pulls away from their hug. "You take care now Kyra and captain, we're ready when you are."

Kassandra gives him a nod and she turns her attention back to Kyra. "As many times as I've done this, it never gets any easier."

"I know," Kyra holds her palm to Kassandra's cheek, caressing it slowly, "I know. It doesn't get any easier for me either."

"I will be home as soon as I can and if anything comes up, you send for me and I will come right back. I may be on a job, but you are _always_ my priority."

"I love you so much, Kassandra."

"I love you too."

"Now go before I change my mind and don't you _dare_ die out there or so help me I will resurrect you only to kill you again."

"Death has nothing on you." Kassandra gives her a grin before she pulls her in for their final kiss before she departs. "I will always come back home to you."

With that, Kassandra makes her way to the helm and sets a course for Athens to meet with Aspasia and, from there, they'll set off towards Elis to find a man named Kallais.

\--------------------------------------------

(Three months later)

"Thank you for all your help, with everything. Kyra and I appreciate all the help we can get."

"Of course Eagle Bearer, it is what friends are for is it not?" Aspasia rhetorically states as she disembarks to the Athenian port. "I will be in touch if I find anything relevant to what Kallais mentioned. It was nice for them to be so cooperative this time around and saved us all the time."

"I know Kyra is going to be thrilled I'm a month ahead of schedule."

"Congratulations by the way on your engagement, I am very happy for you."

"I'm as happy as I ever could be, life is good finally."

"It is nice to see you so happy, you deserve it. Now go and make that woman your wife before I see you again or I'll make your life a living nightmare." 

Aspasia sends her a wink and Kassandra can only shake her head because that was so _very_ Aspasia. A blatant threat in the form of a compliment, no other woman could be as vicious and kind at the same time. Kassandra waved her goodbye as the Adrestia sets sail for home, a place she had missed desperately.

Once she sees Mykonos on the horizon, she commands for Barnabas to stop the ship towards the northern part of the island so she can make her arrival a surprise. Her ship is well known and she wants to see the look on Kyra's face when she surprises her. Once they dock, Barnabas shoos her away with the promise of delivering her belongings for her and she is not one to look down on such a gift.

Kassandra makes record time in her run from the northern port to their home and was only slightly winded by the end of it. She considered taking a quick dip to clean herself off, but the urge to see Kyra overtook her need to be clean. Kassandra enters in the back way, sneaking her way past the guards (who she'll scold later) and shimmies her way up into the second level window.

Upon entering, Kassandra can hear Kyra speaking but she can't tell to who. She didn't want to eavesdrop if this was important, but she was just _so close_ to her that she could taste their kiss already. Moving silently towards the door, Kassandra realizes she's not talking to anyone else but is, in fact, talking to herself. Deciding to get a better look, she peeks around the opening to see Kyra nose deep in various papers.

"Why can't I get this to make sense?" She overhears Kyra's dilemma and thinks that now is the perfect time to give her some good news.

Leaning against the opening, Kassandra answers her in the most philosophical way possible. "Not everything can make sense, sometimes what will be is what will be."

Kyra freezes in place, her hand that had been diligently writing was now only hovering in mid air, letting the ink spill blots onto her desk.

"Is it truly you or am I hallucinating?"

Kassandra pushes off the wall and moves forward until she's directly across from Kyra at her desk. "Does this mean you think of me often?"

"Only all the time, but what are you doing here? You were supposed to be gone another month? Did something happen?"

"The guy cooperated and ratted out some associates of his and saved us _loads_ of time. I wish everyone could be as loose lipped..." Kassandra looks at Kyra with a renewed hunger, desperate for her touch after so long, "and speaking of lips, I've missed yours so much."

Kassandra leans over the desk and takes Kyra's face within her hands, pulling her closer until their lips connect. It was sweet and tender and by the gods did she miss her. Kassandra had intended for more, but Kyra leans back, essentially breaking their kiss.

"I love you and I am so glad you're home safe, but I really have to finish what I'm doing before I get distracted by your charms. Why don't you go freshen up and relax? I'll summon you when I'm ready."

Kassandra wouldn't lie and say she wasn't just a bit disappointed that she'd have to wait, but she understood and would accept that. She _did_ arrive unannounced so it wasn't like Kyra could've planned around her. 

"I'll be right on the beach beside us if you need me." Kassandra shares as she heeds Kyra's advice. She walks around to give Kyra a parting kiss before she heads out down towards the sea to take a nice relaxing swim and a nap on a flat rock near the shoreline. 

When she awakens later on, she can tell that she's completely dry which means she slept much longer than she intended. It wasn't too big of a deal though as Kyra would have come and gotten her if she was free. Come to think of it, if Kyra was still working that meant she probably missed lunch. She'd go and check up on her.

With a quick stop off with the captain of the guards to discuss their lack of vigor and observance, Kassandra heads on up to Kyra's office, only to find it empty.

"That's odd, I told her where I was." Kassandra moves to the balcony nearby and gives a precursory look around to see if she maybe was outside, but she comes up short. "Wonder where she could be?"

Kassandra tries their bedroom next and finds their door closed which is a bit odd as they keep it open during the day when nobody is in it. "Oh, duh." Kassandra taps herself on the forehead with her palm. "She probably is taking a nap."

Kassandra goes to open the door and finds it stuck. "What the... Kyra? You in there?"

"Yeah, but the door is stuck. Come down from the roof to the balcony and we can get it unstuck."

"But I can just do it from here." It would be simple and, yeah, she might break the door, but it would be unstuck.

"No!" Kyra responds a bit too quickly. "Just come around and we'll do it from this side."

"But I can-."

"Kassandra, just do it. Please."

This felt weird somehow, but Kassandra couldn't put her finger on why. It didn't make sense for her to look at the door on the other side, but she'd do it to appease Kyra. Maybe she could see something she couldn't? Either way, she was going and soon she was in a very familiar position.

"We meet again ledge." Kassandra stands tall above it, looking down at the roofing material that has caused her physical pain. "I'm not drunk this time so you're not going to make a fool of me."

"It already has because it has you talking to a _literal_ roof." Kassandra hears Kyra comment below.

"Little do you know that this roof is a great conversationalist. I've spilled my guts out to it on a few occasions."

"I'm sorry, would you like me to give you two some privacy?"

"While it is a beauty, I'm afraid it isn't my type."

"What a heartbreaker you are, you're going to make the poor thing weep."

"Love is a tragedy, but I trust it will find someone to care for it as it wastes away into dust."

"That sounds so unlike you."

Kassandra almost snorts at Kyra's callout. "I spoke with Sokrates before I left and I guess his infinite wisdom rubbed off on me."

"Not enough if you're still up there."

"Ok, that's fair." Kassandra chuckles as she makes the drop down (gracefully this time), but she's met with a hanging sheet blocking her view in.

"Um, what's with the sheet?"

"I didn't want you to see in. I've redecorated since you left and I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Does this mean the door isn't broken?"

"Yup! It is just heavily blocked as I thought you'd have tried to kick it in."

"See, now I was _totally_ going to do that, but I talked myself out of it. I'm glad you saved me from the embarrassment of failing to kick down a barricade."

Kassandra can hear Kyra shuffle closer to her and as she goes to lift the sheet, Kyra stops her.

"Wait! You need to close your eyes first. I don't want you to look until I'm ready."

"You're being very odd with me, but alright, I'll close my eyes."

"Promise?"

Kassandra closes her eyes to keep her word. "I promise."

"You can step forward." Kassandra can feel the sheet lift from in front of her so she takes a couple tentative steps forward.

"Am I going to trip on something?"

"Your own feet maybe, but nothing in here."

"I've missed your sharp tongue." Kassandra smiles, her eyes still squeezed shut. 

Kassandra can feel Kyra behind her as she enters and feels the small adjustments Kyra was making to where she was standing. It gets her wondering just what Kyra did while she was away. They didn't need a new bed nor did they need a new desk so what could they have possibly needed? 

"Are you ready for your first surprise?"

Kassandra can hear the excitement in Kyra's voice so even if she _didn't_ like it, she would say she did. She just really wanted to know what was different.

"I'm ready."

"Open your eyes."

Kassandra can't see right away so after a few blinks to get herself adjusted, she takes in the part of the room she can see. Other than the pile of objects blocking the door, she couldn't spot a single thing that was different. Was she just missing it? "Kyra, I don't see anything different. Is it something small?"

"That's because it is behind you."

Kassandra turns around to see something covered at the end of their bed. It looks like it could be a chest of some sort and, now that she's looking at it, their bed seems... taller?

"You raised the bed?"

"I did."

It wouldn't affect her sleeping any so if Kyra had a preference for this, she would adjust just fine. 

"What's this at the end of the bed?"

"Why don't you unveil it and see?"

Must be a pretty good looking chest if Kyra went through all this trouble for it. Kassandra was always partial to the greens and blues, colors that remind her of the sea so maybe she'd be lucky.

Kassandra grabs the covering, yanking it off to reveal some sort of medium sized basket. Kassandra is _beyond_ confused right now as to what this was. It was too small for much storage and she was at a loss of what it could hold.

"I don't know what this is."

Before Kassandra could turn to the balcony, Kyra was behind her with her hands over her eyes. "Are you ready for the final surprise?"

"I don't even know what the first one was." Kassandra confesses.

"You'll get it, I promise. Now close your eyes again and give me your hand."

"Kyra, I really don't know where you're going with this." Kassandra initially protests before she gives in and juts out her hand. "They're closed, you can do whatever it is you're doing."

Kassandra feels Kyra shift until she's towards the front of her. Her hand is taken in Kyra's own and a kiss is placed on the top of her knuckles. "You're magnificent, Kassandra." Kyra doesn't stop there though and she takes each one of her fingers and places a kiss to each of their tips. "You are my greatest strength."

Kassandra opts to remain silent as she still was at an absolute loss as to what was happening. She wasn't complaining about the affection, but to go through all this for some small gestures? It didn't make sense.

Kassandra, still standing still with her eyes closed, feels her hand being moved until it is placed on Kyra's chest, right above her heart from the rhythmic beat she could feel.

"My heart is yours every moment of every day, it beats for you alone."

Kassandra's hand is dragged down Kyra's chest and onto her ribs, feeling the rough texture of the fabric underneath her fingertips. Anticipation builds within her as Kyra guides her hand lower down on her stomach, but wait... something was off. This couldn't still be Kyra because she knew her body better than anything and it didn't feel right. There was a bulge that had never been there before and...

Kassandra's eyes don't remain shut any longer, shooting open as the feeling beneath her hand catches up with her brain. Kassandra looks Kyra dead in the eyes before her gaze travels lower to see a small bump between them. Kassandra's eyes stare at the foreign intrusion and it all clicks.

"Is that...?" Her words fail her as she tries to comprehend what she's seeing with her own two eyes. "Kyra..."

"I'm pregnant, Kassandra." Kyra's facade cracks and tears of joy begin to steam down her face as she holds Kassandra's hand snugly to her stomach. "We're going to have a baby. It worked. By all the gods above, it worked!"

Kassandra's world goes pure white for a moment, both her sight and her hearing vanishing. She couldn't be awake right now, this _has_ to be a dream. She was still down on the beach and this was a result in her overexposure, that had to be it.

"Kassandra?" Kyra's voice chimes in, but it sounds so far away. "Kassandra?"

A popping sound explodes within her head and she's taken back into the room with a very concerned Kyra looking at her.

"Kassandra, you're worrying me. Please say something."

"I-, you?" Is all Kassandra can manage right now as she tries to comprehend what was real and what was her imagination. Here Kyra stood before her with a now obvious bump, but was this just her mind playing tricks? Was Kyra _really_ right in front of her like that now?

"Do you need to sit down?" Kyra holds her steady as her knees seem to not be holding her up very well.

"You're pregnant." Kassandra states, completely ignoring Kyra's question.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're _actually_ pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm actually pregnant."

"With my child?"

"With your child."

"And that's a crib?"

"That's a crib."

All of Kyra's responses mimic her own which makes Kassandra's heart begin to race and the room around her began to spin. This wasn't good. 

"I think I'm going to pass out." Kassandra announces right before she drops to the floor in an unconscious heap.

A strong smell takes her from the lovely dream she had been having about Kyra being pregnant. It was a putrid scent and she wanted it out of her face. Swatting her hand, Kassandra feels something wrap around her.

"You had me so worried you jerk!" Kyra's voice rings in her ears as her eyes flutter open and her vision begins to unblur.

"I had the strangest dream," Kassandra shares as she props herself up on her elbows, "you had told me you were pregnant and you had this little bump on your stomach too."

"Kassandra, that wasn't a dream." Kyra smiles at her as she cradles her hands over her stomach. "I _do_ really have that because I _am_ really pregnant."

"You're serious?" Kassandra pushes off her elbows until she's fully sitting upright. "This isn't just a trick?"

"I would never be so cruel to trick you with this. Here, let me help you up and I'll prove it."

Kyra extends out her hand and Kassandra accepts it to help stand herself back on her feet. She was still a little light headed, but the worse had passed. She watches as Kyra unfastens the pins throughout her chiton until there is only one holding it together.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Kyra inquires as takes a step closer to Kassandra.

Kassandra reaches out her hand to remove the final pin, allowing Kyra's chiton to pool around her feet. From here, Kyra was completely naked and Kassandra could see beyond the veil of the fabrics and that's when it all solidified for her that this was very real. Before her, Kyra stood as perfect as ever, but there was no mistaking the look of pregnancy and that a life was growing inside her, _her_ baby. A flood of emotions strike her at once and the sensation is overwhelming, but in the best possible way. She never in a lifetime of lifetimes thought this moment would ever happen, but here was the proof. Aspasia's notes had been right and she would have never known this if Kyra hadn't insisted. How the stars aligned for this very moment in time was just...

"Can I touch you?" Kassandra had the overwhelming need to touch Kyra, to feel this for herself, skin to skin. 

Kyra nods her head in affirmation and Kassandra's extended hand begins to shake as she moves it to hover right over the protruding belly. This would be the moment of truth, the moment to confirm what her eyes see. There would be no mistaking this for anything but once she felt it for herself and it was something she was ready to do. Lowering her hand down just slightly, she rests it upon Kyra's stomach and she let's out a shaky breath of nerves.

It was true.

Kassandra could _feel_ the changes for herself and, since this had worked, it also meant she knew what they were having.

"It's a girl." Kassandra looks up from Kyra's stomach to see her face shedding tears in a rate much like her own. "The letter said it would be a daughter. We're going to have a daughter."

Kyra doesn't say anything, but Kassandra felt what she felt. Words couldn't describe what they were both feeling and it was the happiest moment of their lives. They both move in sync with one another and they embrace like they never had done before. Both crying in disbelief, in elation, in love, in everything, for what this would mean for them and their life together. This had been the epitome of wonder that Kassandra had hoped for and it extended well beyond her wildest dreams.

"I have a name for her, for our daughter." Kyra whispers into Kassandra's ear as neither desire to break their embrace. "I've been thinking about it since I knew and I've wanted nothing else."

Kassandra buries her face into Kyra's neck and takes a deep breath to inhale Kyra's earthy scent before she dares to speak. "What name have you decided on, agapití?"

"Kassiopeia. Kassiopeia, daughter of Kassandra."

That name was as close to her own as it could possibly be and Kassandra was now well beyond her emotional capacity. Kyra had wanted to name their daughter after _her_.

"That's perfect." Kassandra responds softly through her tears of joy. "I love you so much, Kyra."

"We're going to have a daughter." Kyra says as she pulls back from their embrace, grabbing behind Kassandra's head until their foreheads were resting upon one another's.

"We are." Kassandra beams back as the two of them share a moment of laughter as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

No adventure would be greater than this and there was nothing in the Greek world that could compare to how she was feeling right now. It was not something she had ever envisioned for herself before Kyra, but she couldn't be more grateful for it now. She hadn't met their daughter yet, but she already knew she loved her more than anything and would fight the gods themselves to protect her. Kassandra was finally getting the family she had searched for all these years and all that pain and suffering was worth it, just for this very moment. 

She had everything she ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Agapití - Dear, beloved  
> Agapi mou - My love


End file.
